prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC31
is the 31st episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 420th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Royal Clock". Synopsis ''The girls attempt to discover the truth of the Royal Clock with Candy and Pop. Meanwhile, Joker reveals a brand new Black Ball for the Generals to use. '' Summary Candy is shocked to see the Pretty Cure defeated. A flashback reveals the girls were trying to determine what the Royal Clock does, however Candy has no idea. She hungrily observes the cookie Miyuki has and suggests that they share it, stating that it would taste better if they did that. Just then, Pop arrives and claims to know what the clock does. Meanwhile Joker show the three generals a new black ball which will create Hyper Akanbe to defeat the Pretty Cures, and he also showed three mystery cards, one for each. He ordered Wolfrun to use the black ball to battle Pretty Cure first. Pop explains the Royal Clock is linked to the Royale Queen's revival. The Royal Clock activated by itself and they saw an image of the Royale Queen, and in it, she tells the girls that in order to use the Royal Clock, it will require the Pretty Cures and Candy's strength to gain a new power. Wolfrun sucked Bad End Energy from people in the park and sensing this, the girls rush to the location to confront him. He used the new black ball on a bulldozer and become Hyper Akanbe. He then merges with it to gain control over it while the girls transform. The Hyper Akanbe is too strong for them and Candy and Pop take to hiding until Joker suddenly locates Candy and traps her within a crystal ball. Joker told the girls that Candy is trapped in a place where everything is a paradise. However the girls believed Candy will overcome the illusion and try their best to defeat the Hyper Akanbe, even with the use of Princess Form but it was useless against it. In the illusion, Candy ate a large cookie and remembers what she said earlier, recalling how Miyuki shared her little cookie. She suddenly realizes this world isn't real and breaks free. She finds the girls laying on the ground in defeat. Cure Happy was glad Candy was all right - but she is angry to see the others so hurt. This triggers a new decor that activate the Royal Clock. The clock was able to turn the Hyper Akanbe's black nose into a red nose and Cure Happy rises to fire Happy Shower at the Akanbe. Defeated, a new decor was recovered and Wolfrun retreats. Candy suddenly has a vision of the Royal Queen telling her to support the Pretty Cure in the future. Everyone, recovering from the battle express relief to see Candy is okay and unharmed, but suddenly, Joker appears and traps Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika within his crystal ball. He then proceeds to taunt Miyuki, Candy, and Pop. Major events *One of the abilities of Royal Clock showed first time, the power to turn Hyper Akanbe's black nose to normal Akanbe's red nose. *The Black-Nosed Hyper Akanbe appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Wolfrun *Joker *Akaoni *Majorina *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Royale Queen Trivia *Now there are seven types of Akanbe, and four ways to defeat them, Normal, Yellow nosed, Green nosed and Mini Akanbe can be defeated with normal attacks (Happy Shower, Sunny Fire, Peace Thunder, March Shoot & Beauty Blizzard), Blue nosed Akanbe with Rainbow Healing, Super Akanbe with Rainbow Burst and Hyper Akanbe with Royal Clock (Royal Rainbow Burst in future). Edits in Glitter Force * Due to the Hyper Akanbes being renamed as Twilight Buffoons, Kelsey sarcastically asks if Ulric thinks he’s a vampire, referencing the infamous Twilight Saga. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes